


Comfortable

by kroas_adtam



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meet, Fluff, Gawsten, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroas_adtam/pseuds/kroas_adtam
Summary: Prompt: Meeting at a NYE party + GawstenOtto & Awsten are throwing a party to bring in the new year.Awsten invited a guy he met on Tumblr.The guy is late.





	Comfortable

Otto was straightening up the buffet of food he and Awsten had set up. He mumbled under his breath, checking things as the voices of party goers were greeted by Awsten’s loud hello.

“Otto, the food looks great, can you please chill out!” Awsten said coming in a moment later, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater.

“I’m just making sure the fondue doesn’t burn. And really, you’re telling  _ me _ to chill out? Isn’t that, like, the twentieth sweater you’ve changed into? You really think your Grindr date is going to--”

“Hey! He’s not a Grindr match, asshole, we met on--”

“Tumblr, yeah, I know, but I gotta say, Aws, that’s not much better. I’ve seen your Tumblr, you weirdo.”

“My Tumblr is just reposts from my instagram!”

“I read your tags!”

Awsten fumed at his best friend/roommate, a blush settling on his cheeks.

“Would you calm down? I’m sure the guy won’t even be what you think. He’ll show up, be a total catfish- I mean come on, no one on this planet has eyes  _ that _ blue- you’ll yell at the fucker to leave then we’ll ring in the new year all depressed and angry like we usually do.”

“That’s not funny, Otto, I really like this guy.”

“I’m telling you, man, nothing good comes from internet strangers.”

“You’re joking, right?” Awsten felt a little offended.

“Of course, I am, dumbass. If we didn’t have internet strangers, we wouldn’t have any friends.”

Awsten and Otto continued bickering like this in the kitchen until their guests began to crowd in looking for booze and snacks. Awsten went out into the living room and turned the TV on and to the channel that broadcasts the ball dropping in New York City. He looked at his watch. 

10pm. 

He looked at the door.

Nothing.

His heart sunk. Maybe he really was being catfished. Maybe it was just someone fucking with him, manipulating his vulnerability for shits and giggles.

He sat on the couch and played with the hems of his sleeves, pulling them over his hands. He could feel his mood sinking, he wanted to go into his room and forget the whole thing. Forget it was New Years Eve, forget the promise from a stranger with blue eyes, forget the way he had shown a chunk of his soul to the man on the other side of a website, just because he had told Awsten he cared.

God, how stupid could he have been?

Awsten tried to fight the biting sting of tears at his eyes, he tried to fight the swirling thoughts that were trying to drown out the music, the party chatter, Otto’s laugh.

“Awsten?”

Awsten snuffled and looked up in response to the unfamiliar voice calling his name. His eyes widened a little. Smiling lightly at him, was a tall man, he had brown hair that looked as soft as rabbit fur, a nose ring looped delicately through his strong nose, a Triforce of Courage necklace laced around his neck, a striped shirt under a denim jacket, black skinny jeans around long legs with holes in the knees. Awsten stared for a moment, those eyes.

Those fucking crystal  _ blue _ eyes.

“Hey, I’m Geoff.” The stranger smiled wide, Awsten felt like he was being blinded by the sun.

“H-Hey,” He smiled standing and held out his hand. Geoff looked at his hand for a second before looking back at him.

“A handshake?” He chuckled and took Awsten’s hand using it to yank the purple-haired man into a hug. One of the best hugs Awsten had ever received. It took everything in him to not sink into this man’s hold.

They sat on the couch, Awsten couldn’t stop smiling, but Geoff could see something was going on.

“You okay?” He asked lightly petting the back of Awsten’s hand, having took it the moment they sat down. He looked down at the smaller hand in his, tracing his finger over the silver ring around Awsten’s finger. He turned those blue eyes back to Awsten’s face for an answer.

“I’m okay, just a lot of people.” He smiled lightly, and blushed when Geoff stared. “What? Is there dip on my face?” He had shoveled some in his mouth earlier from nerves.

“No, no dip… Just… your eyes are amazing.” He muttered lightly, Awsten’s face went redder, making Geoff smile.

“Hey!” Awsten startled when Otto interrupted their moment. “We’re gonna start a game of beer pong in the game room, you in?” Otto’s eyebrows rose, when he realized a handsome man with blue eyes was holding his roommate’s hand. “Ah, you must be Geoff! Glad you showed up, Awsy-poo here was getting all worried--”

“Otto! Don’t call me that!” He let go of Geoff’s hand to take a swing at Otto who jumped back and skidded off into another room with a cackle.

Geoff smiled as Awsten settled back into the couch, grumbling about his dumb friend. “I like him, he’s entertaining.” Geoff chuckled, taking Awsten’s hand again. “...Were you worried I wasn’t coming?”

“A little…”

“I’m sorry, I got stuck behind a train.”

The fucking trains. Awsten could have smacked himself for getting so worked up. Their apartments were so close to the tracks, Awsten should have heard the damn train going by.

“Oh God, I’m so stupid.” He mumbled.

“No you’re not, you didn’t know.” Geoff smiled again.

“So… you want to play beer pong?” Awsten was trying to not die from all the blood rushing to his face. 

“You don’t drink, though.” Geoff said, glancing at the television, Dick Clark, or whomever, was saying something along the lines of a ‘blizzard of confetti.’

“You remember that?” Awsten sounded a little surprised.

“Well yeah,” Geoff turned his blue eyes back to Awsten. “I remember everything you tell me.”

Awsten blushed more and smiled, looking down at their hands. “I remember everything you tell me, too.” 

People who weren’t playing beer pong were gathering in the room, Awsten recognized some of them but not all, which meant their party was expanding and he’d have less space to breathe. Geoff looked around, then back to Awsten.

“Want some food?”

“Please.” They stood and went into the now empty kitchen, Awsten chuckled seeing Otto’s food display all fucked up from the hungry people that had picked over it. “Otto’s gonna hate cleaning this up.”

Geoff smiled and leaned against the counter, watching Awsten make them a plate of snacks. He glanced at his watch.

11:30.

He chewed on his bottom lip, looking back at Awsten, seeing the purple-haired man watch him. Geoff smiled “What?”

“You okay? You look worried.” Awsten set the plate of food on the counter.

“Yeah, just… Can’t believe I finally get to spend time with you.” Geoff smiled again. Awsten blushed and stepped closer to Geoff. The man with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes reached out and brushed his fingers over Awsten’s arm. “I like your sweater.” He mumbled, tugging lightly on the sleeve, encouraging the other to come closer.

“Otto says it’s a grandpa sweater.” Awsten mumbled, taking another step.

“Otto’s wrong. I suits you. You look super comfortable.” Geoff hummed softly. Awsten was close enough that Geoff could see some freckles that kissed his cheeks. They snacked and chatted, Awsten was standing close enough to Geoff so that Geoff could comfortably rest his hands on the shorter’s hips. At one point Awsten rested his hands on Geoff’s chest, as they told each other bad jokes, laughing at dumb stories they told each other, Awsten could feel Geoff’s laugh under his hands. 

He glanced at the clock.

11:55.

Awsten sighed softly, looking down at his hands.

“What is it?” Geoff asked quietly.

“I feel like we’ve known each other forever. I’m so comfortable around you already, and it feels… it feels like midnight’s gonna hit and you’re going to disappear…” 

Geoff lightly tilted his chin up. “I’m not going to disappear, Awsten, I promise.”

Awsten nodded slowly not looking away from those blue eyes.

“One minutes until midnight! Everyone get in the living room!” Otto yelled from the other room.

Geoff glanced towards that way, then looked back at Awsten. “Want to go in there?”

Awsten shook his head. Geoff smiled, and reached up lightly running his thumb over his jaw, brushing some hair out of his eyes. 

“Geoff…”

“Hm?”

“Can you um…” Awsten flushed. “Will you kiss me at midnight?”

Geoff smiled softly, as if on cue, the entire house was filled with the countdown chant.

10,

“Will you let me take you on a date tomorrow night?”

Awsten blushed.

9,

“Where are we going?”

Geoff chuckled. “That’s a surprise.”

8,

Awsten stepped closer, Geoff slid his arms around Awsten’s waist. 

“Remember, you promised not to disappear at midnight.”

7,

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Geoff hummed, getting impatient that the chant wasn’t going fast enough. “You have to promise to not disappear, too.”

6,

Awsten slid his hands up and around Geoff’s neck. “I wouldn’t dare.”

5,

Geoff cracked a light smirk, it was the first non-angelic smile Awsten had seen. It was teasing, seductive, and made his knees weak.

“You’ve gotta sing karaoke for me tonight.”

4!

Awsten groaned and laughed. “Only if you sing with me.”

3!

Geoff smiled. “Deal.”

2!

Awsten’s heart skipped, he felt Geoff pulling him closer. His eyes closed.

1! 

Feeling their lips pressed together at the shouts of “Happy New Year!” sent fireworks exploding down his spine. He ran his fingers through that soft brown hair, he felt Geoff’s arms tighten around him.

“H-Happy New Year, Geoff.” Awsten was breathless, his cheeks touched pink.

“Happy New Year, Awsten.” Geoff whispered, before pressing a softer kiss to him.

“Hey love birds! It’s Karaoke time!” Otto nearly shouted from the kitchen entrance.

Awsten groaned, Geoff laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompt requests on my tumblr ( http://those-cunning-folk.tumblr.com ) if anyone wants to see anyone else besides gawsten, rilex, and merrikat lol (my followers really like those pairs apparently)


End file.
